


Not Okay

by Gravytrain101



Series: Testing the Water [6]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alternate Take on an Episode, Caring Darulio, Concerned Kelly, Krill, M/M, Upset Ed, aftermath of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This is my take on the aftermath of Ed being kidnapped by the Krill (Janel). I have Janel and Ed as friends here and not together romantically (as it was in the show).Kelly is concerned about Ed once he comes back from being kidnapped. Everyone's noticed that's become distant so she goes to Darulio for help. Darulio takes it upon himself to help his boyfriend deal with what happened.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Series: Testing the Water [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726435
Kudos: 2





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I did love that episode but I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Ed would've been with Darulio. I'm sure someone else could've come up with a better story but this is what I came up with!

Darulio’s POV:  
“I’m telling you, he is not okay,” Kelly told me as we sat down in the cafeteria. 

“And he’s told you this?” I asked before taking a bite of my salad. 

“No,” she sighed, “But ever since he’s come back from the Krill ship and after everything with Janel, he seems closed off. Everyone on the bridge has noticed and we thought you could talk to him.” 

“Me? Why not you?” I asked, curious what her answer would be. 

“Because,” she answered, “You are his boyfriend and you can get him to open up to you. I don’t have that connection with him anymore but you do. You can let Ed know he’s safe and he will open up.” 

“I’ll see what I can do but I can’t promise anything. You know how he keeps things like this to himself,” I told her. 

“I know,” she sighed, “Thank you for giving it a shot.” 

\-----Later in Ed’s Room-----  
Darulio’s POV:   
“Ed,” I started as he took a sip of scotch, “I know you haven’t talked much about what happened with Janel. I just want you to know that I’m here if you need anything or want to talk.” 

“Why do people keep saying that? Why does everyone think I need to talk about what happened?” he asked as he slammed his glass down on the table, “All that happened was a friend of mine tricked me into thinking she needed help. I followed her, like an idiot, and walked right into her trap. She turned out to be a Krill and not a human like we all thought she was! She then held me prisoner on her ship and I had to fight my way out! From the way it sounded when I was there, I thought I was going to die. Fortunately for me, there was someone there that helped me get out. Before they helped me out I was preparing myself for my own death. Is that what everyone wants to hear? They want to hear about their captain giving up the minute he saw no more options of escape? Some captain I must be! I should just give up while I still have some common sense left! This ship would be much better with a captain who doesn’t give up five minutes into a tough situation.” 

“Eddie,” I said as I grabbed him and led him to the foot of our bed to sit, “First of all, what you went through was horrible and I am sorry you had to go through that. Second, you were thrown into that situation head first with no warning. You assessed the situation, saw no good outcomes, and prepared yourself for what you thought was going to happen. Most people would’ve freaked out and begged to be released. You didn’t, you knew you weren’t going to make it out alive and accepted that. But you also got rid of that mindset the moment you got the help you didn’t think was going to come.” 

“I was just lucky,” he shrugged. 

“You may have been lucky,” I told him, “But you dealt with a friend betraying you, a kidnapping, potentially dying, escaping, and making it back here. You went through all that and went right back into command when you returned. You became a little distant but you didn’t let any of that stop you from doing your job. To me, that takes courage.” 

“Anyone could’ve done that. It’s a captain’s job to command his ship,” he told me. 

“No,” I responded, “Most captains in your position would have requested a leave of absence as soon as they returned. They would’ve been running for the hills but you grabbed the bull by the horns and jumped right back into action. That isn’t something everyone would’ve done. I am proud of you for putting on a brave face and continuing your job when you came back. I know I, and most people on this ship, wouldn’t be able to do that.” 

“Thanks,” he sighed, “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know you were only trying to help.”

“That’s okay,” I said, “I’m just glad you trusted me enough to open up and let me know what happened. Even if it was a brief explanation given by shouting. If you ever want to talk about it again, I’m here. Remember that.” 

“I will, thank you Dee,” he said before hugging me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Those are all the ideas I have for this particular series. I won't mark it as complete just yet in case I have any more ideas. I'm going to see if I can think of anything else before I mark it complete. Let me know if you have any ideas! In the meantime, thank you for staying with me and reading this series! It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you liked it.


End file.
